Jersey Girl
by kawieli
Summary: "tonight, we are young."   c/l


_Tonight, we are young. _

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun._

He was running late. He had gotten back into LA after a long weekend with his family in Canada. He had gone to the gym to work off the immense amount of turkey he had consumed over the last several days and he hadn't gotten the "_I've landed and am on my way." _message yet. He was halfway through his shower, shampoo dripping down his back when he heard his phone go off. He leaned around the plastic curtain and strained his neck to be able to see his glowing phone. Landing confirmed. He finished his shower in record time and almost slipped on the wet floor trying to get his jeans back on his body.

* * *

><p>He was running late. Cory quickly glanced over at the digital clock just as his phone sounded the <em>ding <em>that informed him of an incoming text. He knew it was her before he even looked down at his phone. A blush crept up his neck and grew into a grin.

"_Already here. I'm waiting. ;)"_

He shifted in his seat and stepped harder on the gas.

* * *

><p>He was running late and was taking the steps to his apartment two at a time because of it. He finally reached his destination and quickly unlocked his front door and opened it so fast while walking through, he nearly tripped.<p>

He finds her sitting cross-legged on his couch, the TV quietly playing in the background. The lights are dimmed and she has lit the two candles he has in the house. She's literally glowing. And wait, is she wearing his Grey Cup Parade jersey? She totally is. He groans silently and swallows runs a hand through his still wet hair and she smiles shyly back at him.

"Sunday night TV is the worst."

He laughs and sits down next to her on the couch, toeing off his shoes as he plays with the hem of her (he definitely won't ever forget this image) silky settles against him and reaches behind his back and absently plays with the curly hair at the nape of his neck (secretly, he wishes they could stay like this forever).

"Forgive me, Lea, but I'm not really caring about the TV line-up right now."

She tilts her head towards him, shooting him the most innocent expression."I don't have the slightest idea-..."

Her words trail off as he manages to inconspicuously slip his hand under the jersey and strokes the soft skin of her inner thigh, a fire starting in his belly and by the looks of her darkened eyes, she was starting to burn from the inside out.

"No fair!"

He laughs and pulls her over into his lap and pulls her flush against him in one swift movement.

"I missed you."

His words are barely there, but still, she hears them and she rests her hands on his chest, slipping her hands up his t-shirt and drawing feather light patterns across his toned abs. Her fingers make their way to the waistband of his jeans, dipping down ever so slightly, but enough to hear his quick intake of breath.

"You could've gone on Twitter to learn all about what I've been doing."

He smiles down at her, watching her eyes slip closed as he rubs the one spot on the side of her knee that makes her expansive vocabulary disappear.

"People can say and assume what they want. Want to know what I care about?"

He grips her tiny waist tighter, pulls her even closer to him and delicately places a kiss on her nose. The look she gives him is one that overwhelms closes the space between them and kisses the corner of his mouth. His cheekbone. His eyelashes. His temple. And right before she captures his lips with hers, she breathes out.

"I missed you more."

This girl is going to be the death of him. She moves her hands into his hair and he covers her cheeks with his hands, their mouths moving like old lovers. He gently pulls away, brushing his thumb across her lip.

"Can I have my jersey back?"

A seductive smile crosses her features and she kisses his thumb that is still resting on her lips. She raises her hands above her head and winks.

"Only if you take it off."

_Tonight, we are let's set the world on can burn brighter than the sun._

_*Author's Note: I do not own Glee or the lyrics from "We are Young" by Janelle Monae. I haven't written in a long time, so I'm a lil' rusty. Let me know if you think I should continue!_


End file.
